1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates generally to holiday decorations and more specifically it relates to a compact ornament.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous holiday decorations have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be displayed for viewing. While these prior art units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.